


Blacker

by nowhere_dawn_death_phan



Category: Ruby Redfort Series - Lauren Child
Genre: character study more than fic?, i just love blacker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22721464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nowhere_dawn_death_phan/pseuds/nowhere_dawn_death_phan
Summary: More of a description than a fic. Just a little thing about Blacker.
Kudos: 13





	Blacker

Blacker was smiling at her. He had the sort of face that made it almost impossible to pinpoint his age to any degree of specificity - only that he was somewhere between his late twenties and mid forties. If Ruby had to make an educated guess, she’d have put him somewhere in his early thirties.  
When he grinned, he revealed a memento from one of his earliest Spectrum exploits that had taken place within the civility of the coding department - a missing upper tooth that he’d never quite forgiven Froghorn for the loss of.  
His black hair was messy, short at the sides and back but longer and wayward on top, falling over his face in a surprisingly Blacker-esque attempt at a fringe. Both of these factors only added to the elusiveness of his age.  
Ruby was convinced that his wide black spectacles were at this point held together purely by sticky tape and spite - and perhaps a little bit of Blacker magic.

His brilliant green eyes shone behind lenses so thick with prints and smears it was a nothing short of a miracle that he could see through them.  
He raised a hand, and waggled three bandaged fingers at her, pushing his glasses up his nose with his thumb.  
“Morning, buster.” Ruby greeted, sitting herself on the edge of his desk.  
Blacker pretended to be annoyed at the fact he had to tilt his head back to look at her, smoothing down the front of his wrinkled sweater vest with the cuff of his shirt; he was smaller than she’d expected, even though she’d last seen him only a few days ago. Hanging around with Hitch always made her forget that adults under 5 foot 3 existed.  
Blacker looked at her expectantly. “So, you survived then?”  
Ruby laughed. “You know Hitch can’t stay mad at me for long.”  
Blacker’s smile widened. “That makes two of us then, kid.”


End file.
